Tenchi Muyo: The Worth of Souls
by Executor
Summary: an exchange student visits the Masaki house, but why is he there?
1. No Need for Houseguests

Tenchi Muyo: The Worth of Souls

Chapter I: No Need for Houseguests

Lord Carshena of House Kumo of the Jurai Empire looked out at the multitude of stars from the balcony of his palace.

So many planets. So many lives. And all could be his if his plan succeeded.

Footsteps in the balcony foyer brought Carshena out of his reverie. He turned and saw two people approaching. One was his personal assistant, Sakura, a very beautiful young woman with an elfin face and waist-length blonde hair. Following behind her was a tall thin figure in a long black cloak.

"My lord." Sakura said with a bow. "The pirate, Traigen."

The other man did not bow or show any signs of movement.

Carshena nodded. "Thank you, Sakura. You may go."

Sakura withdrew leaving the two men alone. Carshena returned to the balcony's edge and looked out at the stars again. Traigen joined him at the balcony waiting for the other to speak with an almost mechanical patience.

After a long moment Carshena said, "What do you see out in the stars, pirate?"

"Power and treasure." Traigen answered.

Carshena looked at the pirate. "What if I shared with you the secret to gaining all of that and more?"

Traigen turned and considered the Juraian lord. "The Jigoku Pirates are at your disposal, for a price."

"Then I believe that we can have a very profitable relationship." Carshena walked away from the balcony and back into the palace. Traigen followed behind silently.

Carshena led the pirate through the palace until they came to a dark room. A large stone covered with strange hieroglyphs dominated one wall of the room. A computer whirred on a raised platform in front of the stone. Carshena went to the computer and typed a command. Traigen came up beside Carshena and watched as blue light came up out of the floor and covered the stone.

"My archaeologists uncovered this stone on a remote planet." Carshena said. "It was once part of an ancient temple to the goddess Tsunami." The blue light covering the stone resolved into a hologram. The hieroglyphs were replaced with words in the Juraian language. "The translation took a good couple of years but the gist of it is this." Carshena began reading the words off of the stone. "Many generations ago the demon Tatakai was born. It was a soul killer, feeding off the life essences of its victims. As Tatakai ate, it grew in power. It ravaged the universe for food and became so powerful that no empire or war fleet could destroy it. The people of the galaxy suffered greatly and they prayed to the gods for deliverance from the demon's wrath. The goddesses Tokimi and Tsunami intervened to save their children. The goddesses lured the demon to a double star on the edge of the universe. There they trapped Tatakai in one of the stars and caused the star to die. The star's brother poured fire into its twin and the demon's body was consumed. Tsunami sealed the demon's power into three gems and cast them into the far reaches of space. Tokimi locked the demon's spirit into a tomb and placed a magical spell on the tomb so that no one could unleash the demon's spirit unknowingly. Thus ends the legend of the feared demon, Tatakai."

Traigen blinked amazed at the story he had just heard.

Carshena deactivated the hologram and turned to face the pirate. "What do you think?" he asked.

Traigen looked at Carshena skeptically. "You honestly believe that fairy tale?"

"It is more than a fairy tale, my friend." Carshena replied. "You will find that each legend contains a grain of truth." He pulled out a disk from the computer and handed it to Traigen. "But none of that is your concern, pirate. Follow my instructions and you will have your fill of power and treasure."

Tenchi shivered in the early morning chill of spring. He, Ayeka, and Ryoko were waiting on the platform of the Kurashiki Train Station and it was cold. Months before his infamous encounter with Ryoko in the Demon Cave near his grandfather's shrine, Tenchi had agreed to host a transfer student in his home. When the call came to tell him that the student would arrive in a week, Tenchi had agreed to it without really thinking. Now, Tenchi felt a slight dread, not of the transfer student, but of what the six alien girls that shared his house might do.

When Tenchi had told them that they would have a houseguest for a couple of months, he had received mixed reactions. "What if it's another girl?" Ryoko had said jealously. Ayeka, on the other hand, had said that she and Sasami would be on their best behavior. Washu had seemed excited because, according to her, she would have the chance to study a "terran" up close. Tenchi hadn't liked the wicked gleam in Washu's eyes as she went back to her lab sniggering. Kiyone and Mihoshi had promised to keep their starship, Yagami, out of view. Tenchi hoped that that would be enough considering Mihoshi's penchant for disasters. In the end, Tenchi had convinced them to act like his sisters, a role which neither Ayeka nor Ryoko liked but had promised to play anyway.

The 7:15 train from Okayama had just arrived and the departing passengers were bustling around the station platform looking for their luggage. Tenchi had no idea what the student would look like so he carried a sign that had the student's name on it: Hikaru Kobayashi.

After a couple minutes waiting, a young man in a long coat and carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder walked up to them. He had a kindly face with dark green eyes and looked to be in his late teens. His black hair was tied in a loose ponytail that hung past his shoulders. "Hello," the young man said bowing to Tenchi and the two girls. "I'm Hikaru Kobayashi."

"Hi." Tenchi replied scratching the back of his head. "I'm Tenchi Masaki. These are my sisters Ayeka and Ryoko." Ayeka bowed in greeting and Ryoko nodded impatiently at him. Ryoko was busy rubbing her hands on her bare arms to keep them warm, her t-shirt didn't keep the chill out very well.

Hikaru smiled and bowed to the two girls.

"Do you have anymore luggage?" Tenchi asked pointing at Hikaru's duffel.

"No, I like to travel light." Hikaru replied.

"Well let's get out of here before it starts to get really busy." Tenchi said leading the way out of the already crowded train station platforms.

They passed through the doors into the station proper and Ryoko gave a sigh of relief. "Finally, we're getting out of that damn cold." Ryoko growled through clenched teeth. She had teleported them all to the train station but hadn't dressed for the cold weather.

"Well it's your own fault, Ryoko." Ayeka said matter-of-factly. "If you had sense enough to bring a coat, like me, you wouldn't be cold right now.

"Don't start with me, princess." Ryoko muttered darkly.

Tenchi looked back and was about to say something to calm the brewing tension, but Hikaru interrupted. "Let me guess," he said, low enough so that only Tenchi could hear. "Ryoko's the punk loner girl of the family and Ayeka is the perfect example for her siblings."

"True enough." Tenchi replied just as quietly.

"So why did you decide to come to Kurashiki?" Tenchi asked as they walked out onto the city streets. Ayeka and Ryoko decided to postpone their argument and hurried to walk with Tenchi and Hikaru.

"Ever since my uncle and cousins came back from a vacation here I've wanted to come." Hikaru said. "Besides, out here in the country you have peace and quiet, that's something you don't get in Kyoto."

"So you're from Kyoto?" Ayeka asked interestedly.

"Yep." Hikaru said. " Though I've never liked being in the big cities. Too many space aliens attack them," he said winking. Everyone laughed at this.

The walk back to the Masaki house started out peaceful enough, at least Ayeka and Ryoko weren't at each other's throats. The cherry trees were in bloom and the pink flowers were very pretty. The sky was a cloudless blue and the air was starting to warm up as the sun rose higher, though not enough to keep Ryoko from complaining under her breath. As Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Hikaru walked up the trail to the house Hikaru talked about his life in the city of Kyoto. He told them all about the Imperial Palace, the museums of art he had visited, and even the Kyoto Tower.

"I live with my uncle's family and we have a huge house just outside the city." Hikaru said.

"Where do your parents live?" Ayeka asked.

Hikaru looked down at the ground and answered softly, "They died." he said. "A long time ago."

"I'm sorry." Ayeka said awkwardly. Her face paled with embarrassment.

Hikaru smiled weakly at her. "It's all right, you didn't know." 

"How did they die?" Ryoko asked trying to break the silence that had fallen.

Hikaru looked at her. "In an accident." he said shortly.

Ryoko felt Hikaru's eyes bore into her revealing both pain and sadness. Ryoko was surprised at the effect Hikaru's eyes had on her. She couldn't explain why, but she thought she recognized those eyes from somewhere else. Ryoko dismissed the feeling almost instantly.

Tenchi looked over at Hikaru. He understood how Hikaru felt. He had lost both his mother and grandmother when he was very young and, truth be told, had not completely gotten over their deaths.

Further down the trail, Hikaru heard a low whooshing sound coming from the surrounding forest. He stopped and listened closely. The sound came again, closer than before, and the bushes at the side of the trail rustled softly.

"Did any of you hear that sound?" Hikaru asked. Tenchi and the girls stopped and looked back at him.

"Uh, n...no." Tenchi stammered but he knew what it had to be. He looked over at Ryoko. She had a grin on her face and seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. "Ryoko." Tenchi said warningly.

But it was too late. A brown blur leapt from the bushes and Ryo-ohki landed on the ground in front of them hissing and spitting as hard as she could. Hikaru stopped dead in his tracks and kept his eyes on the unusual creature as though he were staring down a bear. The little cabbit stopped her display and leapt into Ryoko's arms mewling contentedly. Tenchi and Ayeka looked at Hikaru who stared curiously at the little animal and then at Ryoko who seemed totally indifferent. Ryoko looked back at them and saw the reproach in their eyes, but just smiled and nuzzled Ryo-ohki in her arms.

Hikaru came up to Ryoko. "I've never seen an animal like that. What is it?"

"Family pet." Ryoko said. She handed Ryo-ohki to Hikaru. "Her name is Ryo-ohki."

The cabbit jumped onto the young man's shoulder. "Ryo-ohki." Hikaru repeated scratching the cabbit under the chin. "A cute name for a cute animal." Ryo-ohki meowedand jumped to the trail, running into the bushes again. 

Tenchi sighed softly in frustration. I hope things go more smoothly when we get back home, he thought.

Tenchi opened the door to the spare bedroom and led Hikaru inside. "Well, this is your room." Tenchi said. "Hope you like it."

"This is perfect." Hikaru said dropping his duffel near the closet, "thanks."

"Lunch will be in a couple of hours." Tenchi said. "If you need anything just give me a holler."

"I will. Thanks again." Hikaru said.

When Tenchi left Hikaru closed the door and began to unpack. He put his clothes in the chest of drawers near the closet. Then he pulled out a tightly wrapped package. Hikaru unwrapped the package and uncovered the hilt of a sword. It had no blade attached and looked as though it was covered in green scales. Hikaru put the hilt underneath his clothes in the drawer. I hope I won't need you too soon. Hikaru thought. He then pulled out a small disk shaped device and pushed a button on its side. Instantly a wire-frame holographic display of the entire valley came into view. Hikaru pushed some more buttons on the holopad and read the new display: nine sentient life forms, two automatons, and one biological unknown. Good, everything seemed normal. Hikaru extinguished the holomap and lay down on the bed. This could be my easiest mission yet.


	2. No Need for Masks

Tenchi Muyo: The Worth of Souls

Chapter 2: No Need for Masks

Much to everyone's surprise, Hikaru fell into the daily routine of the Masaki household nicely and almost everyone had taken a liking to him. Hikaru carried with him a sense of peace and belonging and could easily put people at ease with his presence. When he wasn't at school with Tenchi, Hikaru could be found with Sasami on one of her many nature hikes, or helping Ayeka care for the shrine. He would watch Moldiver with Mihoshi, and discuss scientific matters with Washu, who, for her part, kept the subject matter within the realms of "terran understanding", and every once in a while joined Kiyone in a drinking contest where there was no clear winner. The only person who Hikaru couldn't relate with very well was Ryoko. She was polite enough to him, but she couldn't forget that uncomfortable sense of deja vu she felt from him, and always made some excuse so that she wouldn't be left alone with him.

Tenchi was relieved that everyone seemed to be getting along for once, especially Ayeka and Ryoko. Either they were very good actresses or they were trying really hard not to fight, though the occasional subdued argument crept up once in a while. 

On a sunny morning during Tenchi's sword practice, Hikaru came up to bring Tenchi and Katsuhito a snack Sasami had prepared. They all sat down in the shade of the training clearing and enjoyed Sasami's gourmet rice balls.

"So tell me, Hikaru," said Katsuhito, "do you have any practice with the martial arts?"

Hikaru swallowed what was left of his rice ball and answered, "A little. I took lessons in a dojo near my parent's house. I wonder if I even remember any of it."

"Care to join me in a duel?" Katsuhito asked.

"Well, alright." Hikaru said awkwardly. "But only if you promise not to make fun of me if I lose."

Katsuhito smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it." Katsuhito stood and tossed a bokken to Hikaru. He caught it and stood with a resigned look. Tenchi watched the two of them square off in the middle of the clearing, glad that he wasn't where Hikaru was.

Katsuhito started off with some quick slashes and thrusts, which Hikaru dodged easily. Hikaru avoided attacking Katsuhito directly, preferring to see how skilled he was. 

Katsuhito stopped and smiled. "A good attacker always sizes up his opponent." Suddenly, Katsuhito lunged at Hikaru. He moved so fast that Tenchi couldn't see what his grandfather was doing. Hikaru, too, lunged, and the two of them met with a crack in the middle of the clearing. When it was all over, Katsuhito's bokken was centimeters from Hikaru's heart. Hikaru's bokken was aimed at the exact same spot on Katsuhito's chest. Katsuhito smiled again. "Well done, Hikaru," he said.

Hikaru was breathing heavily and in between breaths said, "And to you."

Tenchi clapped loudly as Hikaru and Katsuhito lowered their wooden swords. Hikaru gave a grand theatrical bow and tossed his sword to Tenchi.

"Your turn, Tenchi." Hikaru said as Tenchi caught the bokken.

But Katsuhito simply walked out of the clearing and onto the steps to the shrine, his own bokken on his shoulder. "That's all for today, Tenchi."

Tenchi turned to Hikaru. "That was great. I've never seen anyone draw a fight with Grandpa before." But Hikaru, too, headed out of the clearing, a strange look on his face. Tenchi ran after him worried that he had upset him. "Are you alright?"

Hikaru stopped and faced Tenchi. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said grinning. "I'm still a little winded so I think I'll go take a nap." Hikaru started off towards the house again leaving a thoroughly confused Tenchi on the steps.

Tenchi could not have known it, but at that very instant he was being watched closely.Nagi do Chin lowered the pair of electrobinoculars she was using and hunkered down in the bushes for cover. Tenchi had a bounty on his head and Nagi intended to collect, even if she had helped him and his friends overthrow the pretended Emperor of Jurai last year. Business was business, and in her line of work loyalty was given to the highest bidder.

Ken-ohki, Nagi's constant companion and cabbit-starship, mewled a question at her.

"Yes, we are going through with it." Nagi answered coldly. "And don't get any funny ideas about that Ryo-ohki, either. When I collect my fee, she's as good as ours as well." 

Ken-ohki seemed to brighten at the sound of this. He meowed another question.

"No, we wait." said Nagi. She had been observing the daily routine around the house for several days now, but had no idea who the young man that had been with Tenchi was. From her studies of terran life forms she figured that he couldn't be much of a threat. The thing that would be really hard was fighting the urge to kill Ryoko. One didn't get ahead in her line of work by eliminating a target that was wanted "alive only". Nagi smiled at that prospect. The perfect test of her skills was about to begin.

"It's so pretty outside." Sasami said, looking out the window as she bustled about the kitchen preparing lunch.

"I agree." her older sister Ayeka said as she chopped onions at the counter.

"I've got an idea!" Mihoshi said while she stirred the soup on the stove. "Why don't we have a picnic?" 

Everyone stopped what they were doing. "That's a great idea!" Sasami said delighted. 

"I'll go tell Tenchi," said Ayeka. She left the kitchen and went up the stairs to Tenchi's room. She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice Hikaru until she ran right into him. Both of them fell to the floor.

"Oh, excuse me, Hikaru." Ayeka said as she got up.

"No problem." replied Hikaru smiling up at her. "I'm usually invisible." He stood up also and said, "Are you looking for your brother?"

His choice of words made Ayeka involuntarily think of Yosho, her half-brother, and the reason that she had come to Earth in the first place. Then, remembering the charade that she was playing, said, "Yes. Do you know where Tenchi is?"

Hikaru pointed his thumb back down the hallway. "Last I saw, he was in his room."

"Thank you." Ayeka said, and then added, "We're going to have a picnic for lunch. Could you help Sasami get it ready?"

"Sure thing." Hikaru called after her.

The motley group comprised of two males, six females and one little cabbit made its way up the mountain to enjoy the scenery and their midday picnic. Katsuhito had not come, claiming that he needed to get some work done in the shrine; but wished them well and flashed a half-hidden smile at Tenchi. 

"This really is the best time of year." Washu remarked, admiring the pink and red blossoms on the trees.

"It's so pretty." Ryoko agreed. She would have taken more advantage of the situation with Tenchi, but she had agreed to the 'hands-off while Hikaru was around' rule.

"You'd never find anything like this at my house." Hikaru said, looking around.

"I thought you said that your family had a big garden at their house." Kiyone remarked.

"We do, but that's just a garden, not a whole mountain of blossoms." he answered.

About halfway up the mountain, Mihoshi found a large clearing at the edge of the trail and Tenchi and Hikaru laid out Sasami's fabulous feast. There was fried rice, fish fillets, seaweed rolls, miso soup, carrots for Ryo-ohki, and, to celebrate the occasion, cherry tarts. Everyone started in, especially Ryoko, who started her usual fight with Ayeka over who would get the largest piece of broiled fish.

Tenchi had just started into a cherry tart when he heard a rustle in the underbrush. Ryo-ohki stopped eating her carrot and sniffed the air. She meowed as she caught a familiar scent and bounded into the bushes.

"Ryo-ohki." Sasami called after her. She got up and made her way through the thick undergrowth, following the cabbit. Suddenly, a dark shape grabbed her and held her tightly. 

Tenchi and the others jumped up as they heard Sasami's high-pitched squeal. Tenchi hurried towards the trees but stopped short as Sasami's captor stepped into the clearing. Cloaked and hooded was the lithe form of the bounty hunter Nagi, her white-furred cabbit following her. She held the blade of her lasersword at Sasami's throat and clamped the girl's mouth shut with her free hand "Long time, no see, Ryoko." she said almost casually.

Forgetting that she was supposed to be human, Ryoko summoned her energy blade and took up a defensive posture. "Well, if it isn't our dear friend, Nagi." she said, the contempt in her voice unmistakable. Tenchi pulled out his own sword and activated the blade. The twin glow of energy swords cast eerie light onto the trees. The others seemed paralyzed, not wanting to do anything to provoke the bounty hunter into hurting Sasami.

Then, the cocking sound of a gun was heard in the clearing and a voice filled with authority said, "Put the princess down." Ryoko looked behind her towards the source of the voice in astonishment. Hikaru held a snub-nosed blaster in his hand and had it trained on Nagi's head.

Nagi didn't move. So he isn't from Earth, she thought. "Who's your friend?" she asked Ryoko.

"Let's just say I'm a concerned party on behalf of the Jurai Royal Family." Hikaru replied, before Ryoko could say anything.

Nagi snorted. "And you think you can stop me?"

Hikaru shrugged. "If I have to."

Nagi gave Hikaru a feral grin and pushed the blade harder into Sasami's neck. No one moved for a long moment. Then, as fast as lightning, Nagi threw Sasami to the ground. Tenchi rushed forward and caught Sasami before she hit the hard earth. Just as quickly, Nagi then took out a thin needle-tipped dart and threw it at Ryoko. Ryoko had no time to protect herself from the attack. In the end, she didn't have to. The dart stopped in mid-air, inches from Ryoko's face. She looked around in confusion and saw Hikaru, his arm outstretched and his eyes concentrated on the dart, though he still had the blaster pointed at Nagi. 

Abruptly, the dart turned around and sped back towards the bounty hunter. Nagi leapt to one side as the dart embedded itself in the tree behind the spot where Nagi had been.

Nagi charged at Hikaru like an enraged lioness for the kill her lasersword raised high to strike at him. Hikaru wasted no time. He shot twice at her and two blue stun bolts found their marks in Nagi's right shoulder. Nagi fell to the ground with a hard thud, her cloak smoking and the smell of fresh ozone filled the air.

Hikaru approached the spot where she lay and pointed his blaster down at her. "I suggest you leave the party while you still can." Nagi glared up at him, her left hand holding her scorched right shoulder. "And while you're at it, tell your boss that this family is under my protection." Hikaru added.

With a sneer, Nagi stood slowly and sheathed the lasersword with her free hand. Fire still burned in her shoulder, but she could tell that her injury could have been a lot worse. She started towards the exit to the clearing, well aware that Hikaru still had his blaster trained on her. She brought her hand down from her shoulder and put it on her utility belt. Surreptitiously, she palmed a small explosive cap and casually tossed at Hikaru. He caught it, not realizing what it was. Her back to Hikaru now, Nagi said, "Just a little going-away present." and pressed the detonation button on her belt. Hikaru had no time to react before it blew. The force of the small explosion hurled him into the trunk of a tree on the other side of the clearing. Hikaru's head smacked hard against the tree and his blaster flew off into the woods.

Nagi turned to face Ryoko. "This isn't over. I'll give you a brief reprieve, but you can bet that I'll be back to collect my bounty." Then she simply walked away.

Kiyone and Ryoko hurried over to where Hikaru lay on the ground while Ayeka and Tenchi tended to Sasami who was crying softly. Hikaru slumped against the tree. He was still conscious but had a dazed look in his eyes from the impact.

"Are you okay?" Kiyone asked concern and amazement in her voice.

Hikaru nodded slowly and began to massage the bump on the back of his head, which had grown, to the size of a baseball. Then, to everyone's surprise, Hikaru's face's features began to melt away like a wax figurine in intense heat. They all stared at Hikaru as his face was replaced with another. This new face was that of a young man with aristocratic features and a scar that ran from his forehead to his right cheek. The stranger slowly stood and faced the amazed onlookers.

Ryoko, whose paranoia had multiplied greatly, grabbed the stranger by the throat and slammed him against the tree. "Who the hell are you?" she snarled. The stranger tried to answer, but Ryoko tightened her grip.

Tenchi hurried over and tried to reason with her. "Let him go, he just saved our lives." 

"Please, put me down, Ryoko." the stranger rasped.

Reluctantly, Ryoko let go of his throat and the stranger fell to a heap on the ground. He tried to get up but Ryoko had her energy blade at his throat. "Now, tell us who you are." she repeated.

Ayeka came up from behind Ryoko to get a better look at the young man, and then she gasped as she recognized his face. "Jian?" she asked tentatively.

The young man, still lying on the ground, looked up at her and gave her a sheepish grin, "Hi, Ayeka. How are you?"


End file.
